Cloud II
Cloud; being the name of a white object in the sky, and a character from the ever popular Final Fantasy Series, is also the name of a uprising Heroic Saiyan Warrior that fights for Truth and Justice in a Dragonball Roleplaying Site, and is a Key factor to the many plots it holds Overview Inspiration of Creation Cloud like Baston was created from an initial Movie idea for Dragonball Z, Labelled as Dragonball Z Movie #14: Desciple of The Legendary Super Saiyan. Cloud was later crafted into something better for Budokai Sagas. Appearance If you were to try and find Cloud within a group of people like in a Martial Arts Tournament, the best way to find him would be his dorky style hair and orange overalls. Cloud is also very tall, which is an added bonus. The general side of his facial expressions is that of a goofy smile. That also helps. Personality Happy-Go-Lucky, Dense, Care-free, Cheerful. These are some of the many ways to describe Cloud's behaviour, a given change from a usual Saiyan warriors attitude naturally. However in the heat of Battle, Cloud's above statements become more of a serious notion, with intents of defeating the person if they pose a threat to the planet, or a serious manner of fun if it's a rival or sparring partner History Cloud was born as a Low Level Saiyan Warrior from the Saiyan Warrior Garsok; who was a gifted fighter, just in the low level section. Because of this Cloud was given the mission least likely to botch up. Go to earth and conquer it, but due to an accident that caused Cloud to lose his memories at the age of Seven, Cloud lived the rest of his life as an ordinary young man, with a tail. Sarazai Arc After growing into a generous kind young man, Cloud faced his first biggest challenge ever. The Evil Tyrant Sarazai had invaded the earth in order to blow it up. Because of this, Cloud stepped up to the plate and challenged the overlord to battle. This however proved to be a bigger fight than Cloud imagined. The fight went on endlessly, neither side backing off, but at the same time, fatigue played a huge part in the battle. Cloud began to run low on Ki and needed a way out and fast. Thanks to the help of Nel and Chris, he was able to generate a powerful Kamehameha wave that was able to slow Sarazai down and helped Cloud get away with help by Gelsamel. But the threat didn't end there, Clo ud was hounded down by the Tyrant for Revenge, and battle commenced. However the battle turned in favour of Cloud when the evil menace took himself out with one of his own moves. Cloud being the gentle man he is, left Sarazai to wollow in Self pity, but in a desperate act of silencing the Saiyan, Sarazai fired a powerful blast at the Saiyan; who quickly retaliated, but with a golden hint to his body. The reason behind it? No one knew yet. Tournament/Meta Sarazai Arc With Sarazai supposdely out of the picture, the hunt for the Dragonballs began, with luck Cloud was able to find three, before the call of the Martial Arts Tournament came. The tournament had many powerful opponents, including a fully metal formed Sarazai; created by the brilliance of Dr Genesis; A Mad Scientist who was laughed upon, because his work always malfunctioned and ceased to function properly. Sarazai was eliminated quickly through the tournament, while Cloud lasted to the third round. Sarazai opted another way out and attacked the arena, before making a quick dash out of there. But rather than chase him, Cloud opted to spend a day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, knowing his friends would sort it out, of which they did. Problem was, Dr Genesis had created a mass cloning device, of which continued to create more copies of Sarazai with each hour passed. Cloud returned a day later and was ready to take on the Metallic Monster. The battle was fierce once again, but this time a stroke of luck fell on Cloud's lap, a sudden transformation saw Cloud stand before Sarazai as the Legendary Super Saiyan, something that had not happened in a thousand years. Meta Sarazai would then flew from the scene and the Super Saiyan followed. It was there that the real Kudazai revealled himself, and with it the two battled on. Cloud proving his Legendary Super Saiyan streak, by Ascending to an Ultra Super Saiyan, before a last minute ditch attack saw both fighters dead at the scene. Afterlife/Kajouria/Varuni Space Army Arc Cloud was lucky to be blessed into Heaven and was able to go down Snake Way to train with the legendary King Kai to learn his ways of fighting. Cloud trained hard, and was able to pick up a few new abilities, such as the Kaioken, Spirit Bomb and the Instant Transmission Technique. When the time came, Cloud took the test of life, of which was t o stop Sarazai and a few other evil goons from taking over Hell. Thing was, when Cloud arrived there, he found himself attacked by a strange creature of epic proportions. It appeared that while attacking Hell, Sarazai and his goons destroyed a clensing facility and mutated the five evil warriors into an even greater being with overwhelming powers. This proved to be too much for Cloud at first, but thanks to the power of the Spirit Bomb, he was able to vanquish the Demon Being. With The Demon Kajouria out of the way, Cloud was granted his life back, and returned to earth just in time for the ships to leave for Planet Varuni. Once there Cloud was instantly enlisted into the forces (Against his will) and fought as a Captain for a force. However during one of the Training routines, Nene was shot down and was supposedly killed. This brought forth a pain unlike anything Cloud had felt before, and the anger caused him to errupt into a new transformation of Super Saiyan Proportions. Super Saiyan 2. The Super Saiyan 2 managed to defeat the remaining soldiers, only for Nene to rise again due to the fact it was mere simulation, made out to train the mind and body, but without their knowing. As time moved along, Baston came onto the scene, making things generally difficult for everyone on the planet. But none the less Cloud was able to convince Baston to help them out and would even be willing to help him train to become a Super Saiyan, of which never happened. Tournament/Xacti Arc Another Martial Arts Tournament Was set to start once the warriors that went to Varuni had returned to earth. It was there that Cloud and Nel started to see more of each other, and after the battle with Xa-Baston/Xacti became closer. After the tournament and Cloud's upset 2nd round lost to Rising Star Sabaku, Cloud and Nel agreed to start see each other and even started up their own family. But this was only the start of things to come. Anti Cloud Arc When Cloud and Baston Fused into Cloustan to fight in the Exhibition Match against Nris, a portion of Xacti's evil energy passed on into Cloud's body and started to feed away at the negative thoughts and feelings Cloud had stored inside his body. It wasn't long before Cloud's negative energy and Xacti merged together and took on a more ne gative form of Cloud's being, forcing Cloud to release this negative energy into the open. Having been weakened from the expulsion of the negative Energy, Cloud was helpless as Anti Cloud went on a rampage, killing millions of innocent people. Luckily Cloud's wife Nel, Chris and Baston were able to stop Anti Cloud from harming the new born children, Marcous and Emelia. It was there that things started to get better for the family of Cloud Saiyan King Invasion/Leadership Tournament Arc Four years had passed and young Marcous and Emelia had grown up into powerful children. But things started to get sour for the family, as the Saiyan King Decided to make his appearance known on Earth and captured both Nel and Cloud, leaving the kids to fend for themselves, Luckily for them Cloud's father Garsak was on Earth also and took the kids back to Cloud's place and looked after them till Nel and Cloud busted out of there. This was also around the time that both Emelia and Marcous had become the first two children to attain Super Saiyan. It was there that a Tournament to decide who would be the new leader of the earth was announced and with it Cloud participated and eagerly took on the challenge with yet another Ascension in Super Saiyan Power, this time to Super Saiyan 3. The Tournament waged on and Cloud was down to his last point. It's uncertain if Cloud was eliminated from the tournament or not. Techniques Kamehameha Wave Cloud's Signature Technique. Cloud will cup his hands together and form Ki into the center of it. When generated enough energy, Cloud will extend his palms out towards the target and fire the large blast of energy. Kaioken Technique One of the Three Techniques Cloud Learnt while training in otherworld with King Kai. Cloud was able to reach as high as the 100 times Kaioken of which he used in conjunction with his Super Saiyan 3 powers to make a more devestating attack. Spirit Bomb Dama Cloud's ultimate technique, to use this Cloud gathers the energy from either plantation, humans or anything that has life within the planet, or even the solar system if he wanted. This huge energy will be stored above his hands and when his hands lower, the devestational energy of the planets natural energy will be coming Instant Transmission Another Technique Cloud learnt from King Kai in other world. Instant Transmission allows Cloud to move from one area to the next at speeds quicker than the speed of light. All Cloud has to do is be able to sense the person he wants to find, and be sure to have a visual image in his head about who to look for. Fusions Cloustan Apperance: Cloustan is the creation of Cloud and Baston through the Metamaru Fusion Dance. Cloustan has the hair style of Baston, with the addition of a flick of hair at the fringeline to showcase Cloud's side. Cloustan wears the traditional clothing of the Fusion Dance, of which consists of the Half Vest and White trousers. The Half Vest in the shade of Red. Attitiude: The carefree nature of Cloud, and the Arrogant Nature of Baston creates a monsterous combination known as Cloustan. The situation is similar to their Potara Earring Counterpart Bastoud. Cloustan is obnoxious, arrogant and gives off comedy relief acts as well to throw his opponents off, or send them into a fit of rage so they drop their guard. Cloustan however unlike Bastoud has a serious side to him also, of which is rare to see unless he knows he's got the upper hand. Transformation: Super Saiyan: '''Cloustan was able to transform himself into a Super Saiyan during his battle with Nris and with it fought a long an hard battle. However even with this he was unable to win the fight. He'd later Ascend to the next level and beyond. '''Ultra Super Saiyan: '''In this form, Cloustan's Muscle Mass increases 2x it's normal amount and with it Cloustan dubs himself as Cloustan the Mighty. Showcasing more of his arrogant side. '''Super Saiyan 2: '''In this form, Cloustan's hair shrinks a tad, and an additional flick is added to his hair style. He also dubs himself as Surpreme Cloustan in this form. Bastoud '''Apperance: '''Bastoud is the Fusion of Cloud and Baston through the Potara Earrings. Like Cloustan, Bastoud has Baston's style of hair, but this time with two flicks at the fringeline to showcase Cloud's style. This time, Baston and Cloud's clothing style merge together into one, of which consists of a Blue GI with an Oran ge Undershirt, Saiyan style Gloves and boots, with blue trousers to complete the look'. '''Attitude: '''Bastoud is the same as his Metamaru Fusion Dance Counterpart; Cloustan. Rude, obnoxious and acts as the Comedy Relief at times. Bastoud does have a serious side to him, but it is very rarely seen, as he is too busy boasting about how powerful he is and what he can do if they don't surrender. '''Transformations: '''Super Bastoud: '''Also known as his Super Saiyan and Ultra Super Saiyan Transformations. In this form, Bastoud is even more Arrogant than before, and more carefree than ever, along with his Dubbed name "Super Bastoud." '''Ultimate Bastoud: '''Also known as Bastouds Super Saiyan 2 Transformation. In this form Bastoud shows his serious side along with his arrogant side. Always willing to show a thing or two to his opponents. Special This Fanfiction ma de movie was set after the Saiyan Invasion/Tournament Arc, that saw the Earth under threat from the Apocalyptic Demons lead by Demon King Lazarus. During this Arc, Baston attained the power of Super Saiyan 3 to fight Cloud in an all out brawl to determine who was number one. This Movie also saw Bastoud Transform into a Super Saiy an 3 and the ultimate Child Fusion Markyz. At the same time it even gave a sneak peak of Super Saiyan 3 Cloustan; who was used in battle after Bastoud was unable to battle when the left earring was shattered by Lazarus. The end of this movie saw Cloud train harder for upcoming tournaments and become champion. Category:Saiyans Category:Cloud's Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Nel and Cloud Saga Characters